(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates particularly to organic coating compositions and methods for their use generally classified in Class 106.
(2) Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,643 to Rogers (Conoco) discloses compositions comprising sulfonates and microcrystalline waxes for protective coatings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,535 to Carlos and Friley (Ashland) teaches hydrocarbon oxidate compositions comprising the reaction products of (a) hydrocarbon oxidates or their metal salts with; (b) polyamines; and (c) copolymer(s) of olefin and a comonomer of an unsaturated carboxylic acid or a vinyl ester of a saturated carboxylic acid and further comprising a wax oxidate, a petrolatum oxidate or mixtures. Such products have very high viscosity and sinewy characteristics. These "oxwax" products can be employed in the compositions of the present invention in whole or partial replacement for the preferred lanolin fatty acid.
U.S. patents on the preferred organic sulfonates discussed in this application include: the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,643 to Rogers (Continental); U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,115 to McMillen (Lubrizol);U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,079 to McMillen (Lubrizol); U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,500 to Forsberg (Lubrizol); U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,976 to Forsberg (Lubrizol).
Sepiolite clays have been used in many compositions including Japanese No. 85136132 (Onoda Cement), anti-sag coating for concrete; Japanese No. 84198952 (Toyota), water soluble paint coatings; JP No. 62072769 (Toyota), paints for high water resistance; JP No. 8568115 (Hoechst), synthetic resin emulsion coatings; JP No. 8419883 (Toyota), water base paints; JP No. 61076560 (Toyota), water-soluble paint compositions; JP No. 61066764 (Toyota), water or solvent based coatings; JP No. 61044959 (Toyota), solvent-based alkyd coatings; JP No. 60204659 (Toyota), water based silicate coating compositions; JP No. 8195633 (Fuji), clear coating compositions; JP No. 62072769 (Toyota), water resistant solvent based paint; JP No. 60223855 (Teijin), non-flammable ester flame retardant compositions; JP No. 60063253 (Toshiba), phenolic resin solvent-based molding compositions; and numerous others of which the above are thought to be reasonably typical.
None of the above prior art teaches the discovery of the present invention that the combination of paraffin and/or microcrystalline wax plus alkali metal or alkaline earth metal sulfonates, diluent oils, alkaline earth soaps of lanolin fatty acids with the addition of sepiolite clay exhibits excellent corrosion protective qualities combined with excellent anti-sag film-forming ability, and the further advantage of being readily pumpable at room temperature.